A Day in the Life
by Molly4
Summary: Chuck's drunk a little too much coffee and has a quite peculiar dream. :)


  
  
  
I don't own anything!!!! It all belongs to CBS and Sony TriStar. Takes place in season 1.  
  
  
A Day in the Life  
By: Molly  
  
Chuck landed with a soft thud on a marshmallow soft ground. He looked around wildly. Where the heck was he? There was a bright yellow glimmer in the sky, and a woman, with wings, fluttered down beside him. She had a halo of curly, golden hair, like spun thread. What puzzled Chuck was her dress. It was black and white newsprint. The fairy held a thin golden star wand in her hand.   
  
"Welcome to Newspaper Land. I am the Newspaper Fairy. I drop the newspapers on the doorstops of all the people." Chuck's eyes widened in disbelief.   
  
"Ever wonder why you never see the paper boy actually deliver the paper?" she asked, arms crossed. Chuck shook his head, his mouth wide open, gaping at her.  
  
"Because of the work of me and my apprentices." There was a loud giggling and then small people appeared, bundling, and binding newspapers. Chuck rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Newspaper Land!?" Chuck asked, eyebrows raised. "I knew I should have switched to decaf," he muttered.  
  
"Well, sir. Now I must ask you. Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?"  
  
"I'm not a witch at all!" Chuck exclaimed. "I'm Chuck Fishman, from Chicago, I'm a stockbroker!" He scratched his head in confusion.   
  
The Newspaper Fairy's eyes widened. "A stockbroker? Why you're just evil then! I'd rather have the Wicked Witch of the Northeast, than you. My snotty cousin, she is. A stockbroker!" She smiled evilly. She clapped her hands twice.   
  
"Come my flying monkeys, sic the devil we know as," she spat with disgust, "A stockbroker."  
  
Out of the sky came millions of flying monkeys, on jet packs!  
  
"I thought they had wings," said Chuck, confused.   
  
The Newspaper Fairy yawned. "Please. We have to keep up with this hi-tech world. Besides," she said, filing her nails with her wand. "Wings are so five minutes ago."  
  
And the monkeys attacked. They swooped in low, aiming for Chuck's eyes.  
  
"Not the monkeys! Anything but the monkeys!" Chuck cried. He turned to run, but it was too late. He became victim to a fly- by- monkeying.   
  
Chuck sat bolt upright in bed. He listened for a moment to the radio. ".... and me, I've come to a conclusion, all stockbrokers, are insane," the radio announcer said, describing his close encounter with the stockbroker kind.  
  
Chuck slammed the 'snooze' button on his alarm clock, and sneered.   
  
Chuck reached for the phone to call his best buddy, Gary Hobson.  
  
"Hello?" A groggy voice answered after a few rings.  
  
"Hey Hobbers," Chuck greeted him, using a nickname he knew Gary hated.  
  
"Chuck, do you have any idea what time it is?!"  
  
"Of course, six AM," Chuck replied passively. He proceeded to tell Gary all about his dream. Gary chuckled.  
  
"This is exactly why I quit Strauss and Associates. Sure, Pritchard was an ass, but you come to realize, all stockbrokers are insane."  
  
"Ha, ha, and an added bonus, ha." Chuck said dryly and hung up on good ol' Hobbers.  
  
He didn't have to take that just because all he could do was work for an a tyrant while Gary was unemployed and making all his cash at the track. Geez, the guy could get any girl he wanted, he proved that in all the time they had known each other. Chuck was the only one of the two who noticed the women drooling over his leather jacket and tight jeans.   
  
"Boy Scouts make me sick," he muttered, but he had to admit that with Gary's Southern accent and "aw shucks" attitude, he was a lady magnet. A plan started to formulate in his mind. Get Gary to find someone with a beautiful sister. Yep, just one does of the Fishman charm, and she's be hooked. He shook his head. Like that would ever happen. Now that he had the paper, Gary could never find time to even meet someone.  
  
So he did have to admit that Gary's life wasn't all easy, what with the paper and all. And the fact that he didn't open his eyes and see the women staring at his butt. Chuck sighed. The least Gary could do was give him just a little peak at the financials.  
  
He went into the kitchen to make himself his morning cup of coffee. Chuck grabbed the mix, then stopped, and shook his head. He put it back, sighed, and took the decaf instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
